fret_smasherfandomcom-20200214-history
Fret Smasher
Fret Smasher is an upcoming rhythm game for the PC developed by the Fret Smasher Team. (Formerly known as) Rhythm Game Project ''was announced on October 2018 and was created by ''BBP Games, who has formerly made mods for another rhythm game called Clone Hero. Fret Smasher was created to be a more mod-friendly rhythm game unlike Clone Hero. ''And that the developers would '''try' to listen to the community for what features and modes they want. Modes and features Main article: List of game modes and features in Fret Smasher Modes announced for Fret Smasher so far are: Quickplay, Practice mode, Career mode and a mode which lets the players decide the rules. Like changing how many points a note is worth, how high up the multiplier goes, how big the hit window is etc. Features announced for Fret Smasher so far are: Full Band support from Guitar, Bass, Drums and Keyboard, to customizable themes where you can swap textures and sound effects, and online multiplayer. Soundtrack Main article: List of songs in Fret Smasher Independent music artists like Vinyl Dial and JappaWakka will be in the main setlist! Installing custom songs will also be a feature Characters * American Phil * Buzzsaw * Dora Sullivan * Earl Stephens, Jr. * Fritzi Kostopoulos * Grace Williams * Heather Moonbeam * Maynard Winter * Megan Scott * Mekon Gemini * Moosejaw Boudreau * Mothership Q * Nicky Overdrive * Ol' Smokey * Penelope McQueen * Penny Twilight * Quentin Lance * Sharky * Sir Thomas * The Duke of Gravity (Mike Nawrocki) Development history Part 1: Leading up to the development Rhythm Game Project ''was announced on October 2018 and the official Discord server was opened on October 19th, 2018. And right away, the game director has acquired developers like ''AttarGuitar ''and ''Michael H. Before the development could begin, graphics designer Michael H. ''was making concept arts of the UI for the game. Before an original gameplay UI was decided, the developers went in to a similar route as ''Clone Hero ''did, by making ''RGP ''just a ''Guitar Hero clone and would temporarily use up-scaled assets of Guitar Hero III: Legends Of Rock, ''made by ''Michael H. ''But that idea was cancelled and when the development could begin, ''Michael H. ''has already designed original assets. Also in the official Discord server, different names for ''Rhythm Game Project were suggested. The name Fret Smasher ''being the most popular name of the bunch. The name ''Fret Smasher ''was made up by ''Michael H ''and it was announced as the official name of the project on December 29th, 2018, when a poll was created to decide the final name of the project, it was the most popular vote on that poll. Part 2: Development begins Development of the game began on December 27th, 2018 with Discord user ''Jacon#7117 ''being the original gameplay programmer. However, after a week of developing, the development went on a hiatus and developers ''Eli, Jacon, Kolli, Yelo Jello ''left the development team a few months later. Because of this, things were looking bad and ''BBP ''has considered cancelling the game, but he was also asking for people who knew how to program. And between March-May 2019, ''BB''P has found a new team of developers replacing the ones who left. ''JappaWakka ''became the game's new audio designer after being heavily suggested by ''Michael H. Gabe ''became the new gameplay programmer and ''ItsNovaHere ''became the menu programmer. And the development was relaunched in May 2019. On March 30th, 2019, ''BBP Games ''revealed the first glimpses of the strikeline and menu concept arts that were designed by ''Michael H. on a live stream of his. And a teaser trailer for the game was released May 8th, 2019. But it got huge criticism for having simple video editor effects and showing lack of gameplay. And on May 9th, 2019, the official Twitter account for Fret Smasher ''was launched and revealed the note designs for the game. On July 29th, 2019, ''BBP ''announced that ''Vinyl Dial ''would be one of the artists in the main song list. On August 1st, 2019, the flames for hitting notes were revealed. Part 3: Fret Smasher goes public On August 12th, 2019, the first video of the gameplay was revealed along with Vinyl Dial's song ''Solar Sands. The video showcased working gameplay, animated notes, strikeline, flames, open notes and extended sustains. One huge criticism the video got was how the sustain and flame textures look. However, the developers confirmed that the flame texture and sustain textures are only placeholders and need finalizing. A few hours later on that same day, they tweeted on how the flame textures could be improved. And on that same day, they opened a voice chat in their Discord server and answered some of the most frequently asked questions. On August 14th, 2019, the menu programmer ItsNovaHere ''left the development team. ''Roxra ''is his replacement. Fret Smasher in the rhythm game community Notable people aware of Fret Smasher Notable people who have a big role in the rhythm game community who are aware of Fret Smasher or at least heard of it are: ''Acai, Bandipat, FrostedGH. Gallery Textures